Hobbit Drabble Collection
by A Daydreaming Writer
Summary: A series of drabble one-shots based on various characters from the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings series.
1. Who You Love - Thorin

**Based on the Tumblr prompt: "Imagine using 'I love you' casually with the dwarves but they take it seriously and all fight over who loves you more."**

 **Words: 799 | Characters: The Company, Thorin Oakenshield  
**

* * *

Two months.

It had been two months to the day since you had been unceremoniously thrown into a world you had thought to be pure fiction. Disorientated and unsettled, you had stumbled your way to a homely looking round green door, not knowing that what lay behind it would completely change your future.

And now, here you were. Trekking long distances by day and sleeping on the cold hard ground at night. You would kill for a decent home cooked meal or a nice warm cosy bed. Not to mention a bath - lord above, didn't these men ever feel the need to clean themselves once in a while?

So when you had finally settled down for the day after a particularly long haul, you were pleasantly surprised when Bombur didn't serve you up his usual dish; a warm but not very filling soup.

"What's this?" You asked curiously, as the large dwarf handed you a wooden plate.

"I caught some rabbits along the road today, thought they'd make a nice change," Bombur said, smiling as your eyes widened in excitement, "Enjoy, lass."

You could have kissed him.

"I love you so much right now," You said, and without hesitation began digging into the meal.

You hadn't noticed however, how most of the Company had stopped to stare at you. When it finally clicked that the campsite sounded a little quiet to be normal, you looking around to find all eyes on you.

"Wfaht?" You asked, your mouth stuffed to the brim with the delicious meat.

"You love him?" Kili asked, his wide brown eyes looking slightly disappointed.

You swallowed your mouthful thickly and choked slightly; not your proudest moment.

"Who?"

"Bombur," Fili said, eyes perhaps just as wide as his brother's in shock.

"O-oh! You thought I meant- no, well I just said it- I didn't mean- not that I couldn't love him-"

"So you do love him, then?" Bofur asked.

"No-"

"You don't?" Kili asked, perking up slightly.

You huffed impatiently and crossed you arms over your chest.

"I just- I meant- oh… I don't know!" you cried, completely frazzled. "I said it because I've been dying for a decent meal and it's just something you say to people to say… thank you," you finished, lamely.

"Sounds like an odd way to say thank you," Dwalin remarked dryly, a few others nodding in agreement.

"So… if I caught you something nice to eat too," Kili said, slyly, "Would you say you loved me?"

"Um-"

"Of course she wouldn't!" Fili cried, "I think we all know out of everyone I am her favourite dwarf."

"Wait-"

"Please lad," Dwalin scoffed, "If she loves anyone here it would be someone who could protect her properly."

"Which is obviously me!" Kili cried, enthusiastically.

"But-"

"Or someone who would steal her anything she wanted," Nori said, winking in your direction.

"Oh, um-"

Bofur scoffed loudly, "The lass needs someone who can make her laugh!"

"Actually, I don't-"

"Now let's all remember who she said she loved in the first place, lads," Bombur said, modestly.

By now there were so many raised voices coming from so many different directions you were beginning to feel dizzy. You let out an exhausted sigh and sunk down onto the ground by the fire, where the Company's burglar happened to be sitting.

"There will wear themselves out eventually," Bilbo, said, smiling warmly.

"You think so?" You asked, disbelievingly. At the rate they were going, it seemed like they were going to last through the night.

"They'll make a big show out of it, for their own entertainment," the hobbit shrugged.

"So you don't think they're taking this seriously?" You asked, baffled.

"Like I said," Bilbo said, humbly, "And besides… we all know who it is you truly love."

His eyes flickered for a second to the opposite side of the campfire, where the only dwarf not joining in on the arguments sat.

"Wait, what-?"

"Goodnight," Bilbo said. And he swiftly stood to his feet and made his way over to his bedroll.

You scoffed under your breath and pulled your legs close to your chest. You in love? You had to wonder where the hobbit came up with such a crazy idea.

You looked back over to the opposite side of the campfire to see a pair of familiar blue eyes staring back at you. Your heart soared and skipped a beat.

Blinking, you looked away suddenly, smiling to yourself and laughing under your breath, as you pulled out your bedroll.

The hobbit was mad for sure. There was no way you were in love with Thorin Oakenshield.


	2. His Soft Side - Dwalin

**Based on the** **Tumblr prompt: "Imagine waking up to Dwalin cuddling you in his sleep."**

 **Words: 548 | Characters: Dwalin**

* * *

You would break him.

Oh yes, you would break him.

He put up a tough unbreakable exterior, but you knew underneath he was as soft as one of Ori's hand knitted sweaters.

The only hard part was getting him to reveal that soft inside.

You had tried everything. Letting him have first choice of food at every meal. Softening his bed roll before he slept in it. You had even managed to convince Thorin to delay the Company's wake up call when you knew he had had a particularly hard day.

But nothing had worked. He still remained as stoic and uncooperative towards you as the day you had met.

This didn't dampen your spirit's however. You were determined to gain his approval, no matter what it took.

"Here, Dwalin," You said brightly, handing the burly dwarf a plate of supper.

He took it from you silently, just as he had every other night. His eyes met yours for a split second and you could have sworn you saw the beginnings of a smile, when he suddenly grunted and stomped away.

You sighed. So close!

"You're not giving up, are you lass?" Bofur asked, grinning.

"Never," You said determinedly, flopping down beside him. "Just one thank you or even a smile! Is that too much to ask?"

"It wouldn't be too much, if it were another dwarf you were asking it of," Bofur said, "He'll come around eventually lass, don't you worry." He winked, a small sparkle of mischief lighting his eyes.

When the time came to settle down for the night, you took your usual place by the fire and began to snuggle up beneath your blankets when you heard heavy footsteps approaching you.

"Shift it over, lass," Dwalin said, looking down at you expectantly.

You jumped over and immediately began fussing over making room for him.

"Stop yer fussing, I'm fine," he grumbled. He settled down into his bed roll and turned his back on you.

You sighed. "Goodnight, Dwalin."

Not knowing if he had heard you or not, you rolled over too and began to drift into a much needed sleep.

You awoke after what felt like hours of sleeping, though the sky was still dark. You felt particularly comfortable and warm, with your body tucked neatly into your furs and blankets and a strong arm draped across your waist-

You gasped and spun around onto your other side in shock. Luckily for you however, the dwarf lying next to you merely grunted in his sleep and tightened his grip on you.

You gaped open mouthed, at the sight before you.

For how many weeks had you been trying to get a mere smile from Dwalin - and now he was practically wrapped around you.

As if on cue, his scarred and tattooed arm wrapped itself fully around your middle and his head came to rest comfortably on your chest.

You smiled, your heart pounding away beneath his head.

You had done it. You had finally found that soft inside you always knew had been there. With that happy thought, you curled back down into your furs and sunk into Dwalin's warmth.

You smiled to yourself as you began to drift asleep again, unaware that Dwalin too was smiling, completely content by your side.


	3. A Little Cold - Fili

**Based on the Tumblr drabble prompt: "Imagine Fili being worried or frantic when your baby becomes sick."**

 **Wors: 265 | Characters: Fili**

* * *

 _Achoo!_

You felt the bed dip suddenly as your husband's weight shifted.

"Amrâlimê? Did you hear that?"

You peeked one eyelid open to look at him. He sat bolt upright, staring into the darkness towards the crib at the end of your bed.

"Mm, a sneeze," You mumbled, "Terrifying."

 _Achoo!_

"I think it is Aili sneezing," Fili said, his brow creased.

"She's had a little cold the past few days…" You said drowsily, yawning between words.

Fili fixed you with an open-mouthed stare, "A _little cold_?"

You nodded sleepily and buried further into your pillow, "It's nothing to worry about, darling-"

" _Nothing to worry about_?" Fili whispered hysterically, "My dear, I don't think you understand just how _tiny_ she is. A _little cold_ to us is _huge_ to her!"

 _Achoo!_

Fili raised his hands above his head, "You see?"

Sighing, you pulled yourself from your pillow. You took Fili's hand in your own and led him off the bed, across the room.

"Are we going to get Oin? I really think-"

"Shh, amrâlimê. Look."

You pointed to the cot, where your beautiful baby girl slept peacefully beneath warm cotton blankets.

"She- she looks fine," Fili said, his head cocked to the side, "I… But I thought…"

You smiled and wrapped your arm around his waist to bury close to his chest.

"You forget, my darling, that our Aili is a daughter of Durin."

Fili smiled, his heart warming as he watched his daughter's nose scrunch and her hands twitch, deep in a fitful sleep.

"To her, a little cold is _just_ a little cold."


End file.
